


Five Times An Avenger Needed a Friend and One Time Harry Did

by molmcmahon



Series: Creatures of War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Creature Harry Potter, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Avengers are coping with the loss of Coulson on the helicarrier, Loki gets a rather odd visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm modeling the hybrid on the underworld movies and adding my own twists.

Prologue

“ _Imperio!”_

_Harry jolted and felt the spell take affect as his muscles loosened and his shoulders drooped. He no longer was aware of the Death Eaters spaced in a loose circle around him or that Lord Voldemort was staring at him with vicious glee. They were in large, circular room standing around the veil as there was no one else to challenge them in the Ministry. He no longer wanted to escape or to fight or really to do anything. Though really, he had lost the will to fight long before now; loosing Ginny, Ron and Hermione been the icing on the cake._

_“Wormtail, let in our guests.”_

_“But my Lord, won't it kill him?”_

_“That was my plan,” Voldemort hissed out, standing up_ _in a rather menacing movement._

_Harry watched as Pettigrew walked past the death eaters and opened a door on the far side of the room. He watched as shimmering blue shields were erected around the circle, protecting the Death Eaters as a werewolf charged in. He watched dispassionately, unmoving, as the wolf collided with him, throwing him onto his back. Growling ferociously and drool coming out of its' mouth, it placed its' mouth right over his left arm. In the next moment, Harry heard quiet footsteps approaching him but when he tried to move, the imperius curse stopped him in his tracks._

_He screamed as the wolf bit into his arm savagely, tearing a chunk out of his arm. His magic finally found the will to fight back as whoever was approaching him knelt beside him and brought his right arm up to his or her mouth and bit into it as well. He tossed and turned, trying to buck the wolf off but he realized the wolf had disappeared. It was just him and whatever the person was doing to him. He started to get light headed at the loss of blood, feeling himself begin to shiver as well._

_“Young one, be still. It will hurt less.”_

_Harry stiffened and his magic went wild, kicking off the imperius curse and trying to crawl backwards. But the man's hold was too strong, pinning him in place._

_“Drink.”_

_The last thing_ _Harry_ _saw was one of the man's arms coming up to hover over his mouth, drops of red liquid falling down._

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well, here goes nothing,” Harry muttered, gripping his wand and trunk in his hands. He stared at the veil, hearing the whispers of death; he hadn't been able to hear anything back in fifth year. Now he could and it weirded him out. Though he supposed that being an enemy/guinea pig for Voldemort had made it possible. He still had scars from both the rogue werewolf and the vampire lord that Voldemort had brought in to 'see' him. One scar from the werewolf and one from the vampire, adding to the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. And likely none of them would ever fade now; now that his healing capabilities were about the kind that a god would have... or something.

Though, he still didn't know if he himself was in one piece. He was still adjusting to being both a werewolf and a vampire. He didn't know if there were any other hybrids around but he didn't think so. The vampire that had given him his blood had taken him out of there, using what he had called, 'shadow travel'. The other creature hadn't given Harry his name but had taught him all he had known and then had fled.

In fact, the vampire had mentally shoved all of what he knew to Harry; now he knew how to properly make potions, how to track prey, how to not kill someone when he was drinking from them and many other skills.

And last night, Harry had gone right up to Voldemort's lair and killed him and his Death Eaters then and there. Now he was gunning for an escape route through the veil. Anywhere would be better than in this world, where the only friends he had were dead. Where the muggles, most of the muggles, were starting to get an idea about how powerful the wizards were and building better weapons.

Now, he craved blood and was able to transform into a werewolf without relying on the full moon. A rarity, he supposed, as he had never heard of werewolves being able to shift on days that were not the full moon. Harry had never heard of a person that was both a werewolf and vampire before but apparently, with him it had worked.

He stepped through the veil after putting both the elder wand and his shrunken trunk in a pocket. Harry expected anything but what he saw on the other side as he slogged through black mist and came out on the other side. He had thought that he had would have a hard time getting through the veil but he didn't.

He landed on a balcony of some sort and just stood there, gaping at everything. This was obviously a muggle city as it had skyscrapers and there was no wizarding feature in sight. He turned around when he felt something poke his back, though it didn't feel like a wand.

Harry came face to face with a guy that kind of looked like him, black hair, blue eyes and some kind of armor on. The guy was staring at him with no little confusion though as Harry stared, the guy sneered at him.

“You are one of the Avengers, no doubt. I can't have my plans disrupted this early. I have no need of another mortal too.”

Harry continued to stare, peeking past the guy then fixing his gaze back on the guy. There was a big contraption of some kind on the far side of the balcony and Harry didn't even know what it was. There was another man hovering around it, fixing it up or something.

“Avengers? What?! Where the fuck did I land?”

The man that was holding the staff stared at him, smirked then poked Harry in the chest with said staff.

“Whoa!” Harry exclaimed, holding out his arms as he was pushed to the edge of the balcony. “Is everyone like this? Trying to kill each other? If so, I'm totally leaving. Well---”

“Annoying,” the guy remarked and then poked Harry off the edge.

Wind screamed around him as Harry fell and fell fast. He pinwheeled his body so that he could see where he would end up and promptly regretted it. Whatever tower this was was very high up. He glanced down at his t-shirt and sighed, pulling on the vampire half of himself and extending his wings. They immediately came out, tearing his shirt but for once, luck was on his side. They caught air, jolting him painfully out of the fall, and he came to a hover, black bat wings out and beating quickly.

“No one pushes me off the side of a building and gets away with it,” Harry muttered, feeling his eyes go red, not with hunger or arousal but with anger. He caught his breath for a minute then winged his way back up to the balcony, seeing the letters on the side of the tower. “Hmm, wonder who this Stark guy is.”

“For Merlin's sake, you don't go just pushing people off buildings,” Harry remarked loudly as he hovered on top of the balcony. The guy with the staff was overseeing the contraption but when he heard Harry, he turned around.

Harry crossed his arms and glared at the guy, as his jaw dropped.

“Yeah, that's what I thought,” Harry said, still hovering in the sky.

The guy stared then brought up the staff and discharged some blue energy. Harry quickly dodged it, moving a few inches to the left. The guy stiffened and pointed the staff again and pulling out a dagger.

“Okay, this is certainly getting boring,” Harry murmured, eyeing the guy then turning around to stare at the horizon. As much as he would like to get out of there, he didn't know where to go. Maybe this guy, once he stopped trying to kill Harry, would answer a few questions. Then he would see about getting some food, or to be more precise, blood.

The minute that the dagger dug into his shoulder, Harry growled, turned around, beat his wings furiously and plowed into the other guy. The momentum brought them careening through glass and right up against a wall. Harry brought his arm up to the guy's throat, squeezing a little. The staff clattered to the ground, a pronounced thunk once it hit the floor. Harry's wings fluttered agitatedly against his back then he kicked the staff away, simultaneously pulling the dagger out. The wound gushed blood for a minute then immediately started to close, skin knitting together.

The guy's blue eyes widened as he tried to struggle out of Harry's hold. “What are you?”

Harry could see and smell fear coming off the guy in waves. “What are you?”

The guy tilted his head and was about to answer when they heard a noise coming from the balcony. Harry kept his arm against the guy and turned to look outside, his eyes losing their red glow. There was what looked like a robot, hovering in the air over the contraption which had apparently been turned on. The robot was red and yellow and it was shaped like a human was.

Harry turned back to the guy, considering. “If I let you go, will you stop trying to kill me?”

The guy nodded hesitantly and when Harry reluctantly pulled away, brought his hand up to his throat and rubbed. Harry studied the guy, taking a discrete sniff and committing it to memory. He stared at the guy's eyes, feeling a hint of something come to mind. The guy's eyes were blue but they were also rather glazed, a little? Like the guy was in pain or something and not even paying attention to his hypothetical wound...

“What... who are you?”

“I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you. And you are?”

“I am Loki, of Asgard.”

Harry raised an eyebrow as his thoughts ran over all he had seen of the guy. “Of Asgard? Is that... a planet or something?”

“A realm,” Loki replied, studying Harry as much as he was studying Loki.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed, finally remembering what he had been trying to remember. “Now I... Your eyes aren't usually blue, are they?”

Loki stared at him. “What are you talking about? My eyes are green.”

Harry shook his head, conjuring a mirror behind his back. “Not right now they aren't.”

He held out the mirror to the guy, letting him take it. He wandered over to where they had collided into the glass wall and was about to spell it back when he saw the robot come to hover over him.

“Who the hell are you?”

Harry stared and rolled his eyes. “Who are you?”

The robot looking thing stared then seemed to look up to the sky. Harry stepped over the glass and peered up into the sky to gape at the sight. There was a big portal thing in the sky and lots of grey... aliens(for lack of a better word) were coming through it.

“There wouldn't be another guy in there with you, would there?”

Harry glanced over to the robot again then turned to look at Loki, his wings coming up to hide him for a minute. Loki had fallen down onto his bottom against the wall and was staring at him, shaking his head. Harry stared at him then pulled out his invisibility cloak and floated it over to the guy, letting it gently fall around him.

He turned back to the robot guy, now sure that there was someone in the suit or whatever it was called. “No, it's only me.”

“Well, dammit. There's an army coming, kid, if you want to help us out,” The guy said then turned on his jets and flew upward. “I figure if you've got wings then you're not so human.”

“An army?” Harry repeated then frowned. “I'm not a kid!”

He sighed and tucked his wings back against his back and strode over to crouch in front of Loki.

“You want some help?” Harry murmured.

“I... you have magic, do you not?” Loki asked, staring at him with an intent gaze.

“Yep, among other things,” Harry replied, wings unfurling and covering the both of them.

“My own has been dampened by this,” Loki said, gesturing to the staff where it lay discarded on the floor. “I don't know how to remove its' influence.”

Harry glanced at the staff then back at Loki. “You would trust me with this? You only just met me. And tried to kill me, might I add.”

Loki stared at him, eyes drifting to his wings then back to his eyes. “You are the only Midgardian I have found with magic that is similar to mine.”

“BROTHER!”

Harry jumped, his wings pulling him up into the air momentarily. He turned to look down at Loki, whose face had gone pale. Harry sighed and grasped his cloak, drawing it over Loki completely. The man vanished from view, though Harry could still smell him and hear Loki's fast heartbeat.

“Stay there until I come back for you, okay? You're safe here.”

Harry stood up, brushed off a little dust and strode over to the balcony and watched as a tall man flew up and landed on the balcony. The man was swinging a hammer, wearing armor and a red cloak that was twitching in the wind.

Harry cleared his throat politely and the guy turned around, raising his hammer.

“You are not Loki.”

“No, I'm Harry.”

The man kind of looked crestfallen for a minute but then flew into the air again, going to attack...

“What in the world is that?” Harry exclaimed as a big giant thing flew through the air. It had the look of the aliens but it was like a snake. “I suppose I should help. It seems like I'm here for good. But first things first.”

Harry walked back over to sit on the floor across from Loki, lifting the cloak from where it was.

“Ready? I'll make sure this won't hurt.”

Loki nodded hesitantly.

“I'm going to need skin contact for this to work,” Harry remarked, frowning a little.

Loki held out a hand towards him and Harry reached out his own to grasp it, pulling his own magic to mingle with the other man's magic. Together, they searched out any magic that was coming from the staff or any magic that wasn't their own.

It took roughly fifteen minutes but Harry and Loki both succeeded in destroying any foreign magic. The blue energy from the staff fought back for a few minutes before being pushed out.

When they were done, Harry pulled back a little, turning to glance out of the wall of windows. There were still grey creatures that looked creepy and more than a little ugly.

“So, these are aliens, right? Because if these creatures are standard for this world, I am getting the hell out of here.”

Though he didn't think he could even actually travel between worlds again. This world probably didn't have a veil or the equivalent.

It took a minute or two but eventually Loki replied.

“Are you not from Midgard?”

Harry turned back around only to raise an eyebrow. “Midgard? What?”

“The world of mortals,” Loki remarked, turning to glance outside and grimacing. “I had not intended for this to happen.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “So that would be a 'no, these aren't standard issue'?”

“No. I brought these Chitauri here to aid in my conquering of this world,” Loki remarked. “However, I now think that this was not my idea.”

Harry jumped at the loud roar that was heard, his wings extending out behind him. He sighed and stood up, going over to look out at the cityscape. The aliens were out in force in front of them and if he looked down at the streets, he could see a giant green creature in the middle of one of them.

“You wanna go mess with their minds and fight on their side?” Harry asked, turning around to glance at no one apparently. Loki had vanished, leaving the cloak folded on a chair. “Oh, well. At least, he left my cloak. And his staff...”

Harry strode over to the chair, picked up his cloak and tucked it into his pocket.

“Sir, if I may ask, are you going to fight with the Avengers?”

Harry didn't want to say he jumped but he kind of did and hovered in the air, wand out and searching.

“Who said that?”

“I am Jarvis, Tony Stark's AI.”

Harry was still more than a little confused but the voice seemed to be coming from the ceiling so he glanced up that way.

“What's an AI?”

“Artificial Intelligence.”

Harry nodded. “Like a computer then?”

“I am much more than a computer.”

Harry snorted; it sounded like the AI had been a little insulted at Harry saying he was 'just' a computer.

“Okay then. Though in answer to your question, I suppose I could help out,” Harry remarked. “I don't know how to tell them I'm not an enemy though. They probably have comms or something.”

“If you will follow the red light, I will direct you to a comlink.”

Harry followed the light as it directed him to where the bar was in this penthouse. A drawer opened and Jarvis directed him to which piece of technology he should grab. He put it behind his ear, clicking it on. He heard static then voices; one was the person in the suit he had seen thirty minutes ago but the others were unfamiliar.

“Jarvis, who's who?” He asked, directing his voice to the ceiling and not to the com.

“The green creature is the Hulk. My creator is the one who you first saw, Tony Stark. The man in the star-spangled uniform--”

“The star-spangled uniform?” Harry repeated, grinning a little. “I take it, those are not your own words?”

“No, they are thankfully not my own words. The man in the uniform is Steve Rogers, Captain America. The woman fighting with them is Natasha Romanoff or the Black Widow. The archer in the group is Clint Barton, Hawkeye, and Thor is the god with the hammer.”

“Thanks. Is it okay if I leave my trunk here?” Harry asked distractedly, watching as more and more aliens came down from the portal thing in the sky. “Wait, god? There are gods here?”

“You have a trunk with you?”

“Yeah, it's just...” Harry pulled his trunk out of his pocket, resizing it and placing it on the floor. It contained what was left of his life: his broom, books, a continuous, unlimited supply of potion ingredients(Magic, it turned out, was in fact an entity; an entity that protected her chosen. He just happened to be one of her chosen), clothes, etc.

“Of course you can leave it here. I will make sure no one takes anything from it.”

Harry grinned. “It's impossible for anyone else other than me to open it. At least, it will be in this world.”

“Alright, if that's everything, let me go help the Avengers or whatever they're called.”

Harry stepped out onto the balcony again, noting the unconscious man, then stepped off the edge, wings out and beginning to beat.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The minute that he spoke through the comms, the Avengers were nothing but suspicious of him.

“Who's the new guy?”

“What... Stark, do you know anything about him?”

“Uh, guys, I see something in the air.”

“Clint, those would be the aliens.”

“Thanks for that, Nat. It's definitely not an alien though. It... has wings, for one thing.”

“Wings?”

“Yeah, wings. Big black ones.”

“That would be the guy I saw in my tower then,” Tony finally broke in.

“Yep, that's me,” Harry replied. “I came to help.”

“What are you?”

As Harry descended, all of the alien things, Chitauri, if he had heard Loki correctly, were staring at him. Rather ominous really but as he had had worse experiences, he wasn't particularly creeped out.

The group of Avengers were staring at him too, even the Hulk was.

Harry stared at them all, taking in each person. They were all attractive people as far as he could see. But whether or not to trust them with his story...

“I'm just someone who can help,” Harry commented. “I figured, if I have the skills, why the hell not?”

He saw Steve Rogers incline his head at him and he nodded back.

“What's your name then?” Natasha asked, her hand on her pistol.

“Harry Potter.”

“So, do we have a plan or something?”

“What are you best at?” Rogers asked as they all stared at him and his wings. Harry willed his wings back into his body and felt as they disappeared. Tony Stark gaped and Clint's jaw dropped.

“If I say magic, what would you say back?”

“You know how to perform magic?” Thor questioned, stepping forward.

Harry nodded slowly. “Yes.”

“Then you can help us wherever you can,” Steve said as they all readied for battle.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Well, that certainly was a work out,” Harry remarked, breathing heavily, as he stood over Tony Stark. Steve Rogers was beside him, as was Thor and the Hulk. There were Chitauri corpses all around them, having keeled over a while after Tony had flown the nuke through the portal.

Harry had long since pulled his wings back in and just cast spell after spell toward the aliens.

“We are not finished yet,” Thor said. “We have to find my brother.”

Tony groaned, having stayed lying on the ground since the Hulk had roared at him.

“I hate to break it to you, Thor,” Harry started. “But I think Loki's flown the coop.”

“Is that a Midgardian phrase?” Thor asked, staring at him then at Tony.

“It means he's gone,” Tony said. “Jarvis can't see him either.”

“I agree with Potter,” Natasha said through the comms. “I have not seen Loki since the helicarrier.”

“Plus, his magical signature isn't showing up on my radar,” Harry commented.

“His magical signature?” Steve asked, turning to look at him.

“Yeah, each wizard has their own unique signature,” Harry explained. “It's the same everywhere I suppose. I have one.”

“So those blasts coming from you were magic?” Steve enquired, eyes a little wide.

“Yep.”

“Hey, could someone come and get me?” Clint asked over the comms. “I'm a little... injured here.”

“Define a little, Clint,” Natasha said sternly but there was more than a little worry in her voice.

“Oh, I just swung through a thick glass window and landed on shards,” Clint replied shakily.

“I can go get him,” Harry answered, again pulling out his wings and starting to beat them. “Hold on, Barton.”

Steve and Thor backed up while Tony had moved to a sitting position. They were all staring at him, even Bruce as he changed back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Potter, wou--”

Harry sighed, closed his eyes for a minute then opened them. “I'm going to stop you right there and say no.”

Nick Fury stared at him, a small frown on his face. “You don't even know what I was about to ask you.”

“Probably something along the lines of inviting me to join SHIELD, whatever SHIELD is?” Harry asked as he heard the door open. Hopefully this little meeting would go quickly; he was kind of hungry and not for people food. Fighting off an alien invasion was extremely exhausting. The Avengers, as far as Harry knew, were getting ready to go eat at a diner or something. Tony had said something about shawarma though Harry hadn't been too sure about what kind of food it was.

Fury sighed. “Yes. You are quite the individual. SHIELD would be glad to have someone of your abilities. SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

“And I told you no,” Harry remarked steadily. “I want nothing to do with a government agency.”

“You could be a consultant then,” Fury said, reeking of curiosity. “You wouldn't be an official agent, just someone I would call in on a case by case basis.”

Harry gave a considering noise, feeling his stomach start to growl.

Fury raised an eyebrow at him but apparently didn't feel like commenting on his stomach.

“I'll think about it,” Harry replied, standing up. “But don't expect me to do it. I need to see what this world has to offer.”

“This world?” Fury repeated, frowning.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Time**

**A Week After the Battle of New York**

 

Harry flew, this time on broomstick, over the many homes of New York City. His destination was somewhere in the rural outskirts of the city; he had wanted a home that would be tucked away enough so that he could run in his wolf form without getting seen. And although, he didn't have to shift on the full moon(he only had a slight urge to do it on those nights), he enjoyed running on four legs. As he suspected that any other werewolf did, assuming there were such creatures in this world. And he had wanted one that wasn't too far away from the downtown city, in order to have quick meals.

When he spotted the home he was looking for, he slowed down some and started to circle. He eventually landed on the ground smoothly and stowed his broom in his pocket. He had already set up a bank account for himself and in the previous world, he had had the goblins switch all of his money to muggle money and apparently muggle money and the money here were one and the same. So he actually didn't need to work at all, if he didn't want to. He had been Sirius' heir and of course he was the heir of the Potters too and he had actually been one of the heirs of Hogwarts too. Not that that had meant much there or here.

The real estate worker was waiting for him at the front door and he could smell her excitement and a little pride. The home was beautiful, with blooming flowers around the front end. It was two stories, with lots of windows and a small balcony in the middle on the second floor.

“Harry Potter?”

“Yeah, that would be me. It's a beautiful home,” Harry remarked, taking a deep breath. It was far enough away from the hustle and bustle of the city but not too far. He could still see Stark Tower all the way from here, though that could be due to his superior vision.

“I would have to agree with you there,” Elizabeth said, smiling. “Shall we?”

Harry followed the woman into the home, staring at everything they passed. “Did the previous inhabitants move or...”

“They moved to the west coast,” Elizabeth replied. “To be with their family.”

“Ah. Family's always a good reason.”

Elizabeth turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at his tone but shook her head and moved on. They walked through the entire home, moving up the stairs.

“It has three bedrooms, a room for an office and four bathrooms,” Elizabeth commented as they ended in the master bedroom. It was the biggest bedroom in the house, with windows overseeing most of the city. The room would also be facing the sun as it rose, which Harry had no problems with. As half werewolf and half vampire, he had figured out that the werewolf half negated the sun problem, like the vampire half of him negating most of the need/urge to shift on the full moon.

As they walked back out of the home, Harry glanced back at it. It was big but still, it was more than three times smaller than Hogwarts. 

“I'll take it,” Harry spoke finally after a few minutes of silence.

Elizabeth stared at him but nodded. “It is rather expensive..."

“I'll have my bank send you the amount,” Harry replied steadily.

 

* * *

 

 

Three  Weeks  Later 

Harry was just brewing a potion in his expanded trunk in one of the rooms downstairs in his new home when he heard the faint and familiar sound of repulsors. He put down the cauldron that he was warding and climbed up into the hallway and through to the front door. He opened the door only to see Iron Man standing on his porch.

“Tony? What are you doing here? And how'd you find me?”

“It wasn't too hard,” the man replied, switching his face plate up. Harry could see dark bags underneath his eyes and the man looked like he hadn't been sleeping smoothly. He sure smelled like it too; there was always a certain smell to 'haven't slept in a few days' that Harry could pick up on pretty easily. What with himself occasionally smelling and looking like that.

“I had Jarvis find you,” Tony remarked. “May I come in?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry hesitantly replied, stepping aside to let him in. “What's the occasion?”

“Can't I say hi to the person who helped us defeat Loki?” Tony asked, swaying a little.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “What's the real reason? You look like you haven't slept in a long time.”

Tony's eyes shuttered briefly. “There is no ulterior motive here.”

Harry sighed. “Okay, let's go into the living room. Would you like anything to drink? And don't say alcohol; you certainly smell like you've had a rough night.”

“Water... would be fine,” Tony replied, glancing around the house as they walked through it. “Nice place you have here.”

“Yeah, it reminds me of what used to be my home,” Harry replied quietly, walking into the kitchen. “You want to take off the armor? This house is completely safe. I've warded it already. No one's getting in unless I approve of them.”

“Warded?” Tony asked then grinned lightly. The smile did not reach his eyes though.

Harry heard him remove the armor then went to fill two glasses with water and ice, as it was a hot afternoon.

“I'm a wizard,” Harry replied nonchalantly, turning around to hand Tony a glass.

“Thanks.”

Harry nodded then padded out of the kitchen, which was big. It even had a large stainless table in the middle of it for preparing food and that sort of thing. He heard Tony follow him out into the living room. Harry sat down on one of the couches and watched as Tony started to pace.

“So, wizard?” Tony asked, stopping to stare at him, eyes wide. “You didn't exactly explain what you are back during the battle.”

“Yeah, like... would JRR Tolkien be an author here?” Harry asked.

“You mean like Gandalf then?” Tony offered. “Like that kind of a wizard?”

“Yes, exactly like Gandalf,” Harry answered. “Except I don't have a beard and I'm not that old. Think of Loki, or not of Loki.”

“Obviously,” Tony said then started to pace again. “Dude did try to take over the world.”

Harry stared at the inventor; he had read a lot of newspaper articles in the past few weeks on Tony Stark. In fact, he had read a lot in general; he had wanted to get a feel for this world since he would be living in it. He had seen the headlines about Afghanistan and how Tony had been kept captive for three months.

“What's up?” Harry asked again, having noticed Tony's heartbeat speed up at the mention of Loki.

“I told you there's no---”

“Bullshit,” Harry interrupted, successfully keeping his eyes from starting to glow. “You look like the love of your life just dumped you or something... Oh.”

Tony stopped and stared at him. “I didn't say anything.”

Harry sighed. “It's a talent of mine.”

Tony's eyes widened. “You can't read my mind or something, can you?”

“No, of course not. I'm not like Charles Xavier,” Harry replied. “I just studied your body language, that's all. So, you and Pepper broke up?”

Tony gave a sharp exhale and plopped into a chair, placing the glass of water on the low table in the middle of the room.

“Yes.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Tony, why'd you come here? You just met me a few weeks ago.”

“I needed to get out of the tower and the state,” Tony remarked. “I was on my way back to Malibu when Jarvis said you lived around here. Your home was on my flight path.”

“Ah, do you want to stick around for a night or something?” Harry asked. “Were you going to make the whole flight today?”

“I... maybe?”

Harry snorted. “While you're in this... condition? I don't think so. Come on, I'll show you upstairs. You can pick out a guest room for yourself.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Is your room upstairs?” Tony asked as Harry led him up the staircase.

“I'm using the master bedroom, so yes,” Harry replied, as they reached the top and turned right. He stopped before a long and wide hallway and gestured at a couple of doors. “I'm down to the left at the end, just for the record.”

“I can pick?”

“Yeah, all of those rooms have beds and their own bathrooms,” Harry answered. “I'm going to go order something for dinner. Do you have a preference?”

Tony turned to look at him with a peculiar frown. “Not shawarma.”

Harry stared, a little grin growing on his face. “Didn't enjoy the after battle food?”

“Not really, no,” Tony replied then started to walk towards one of the rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

As Tony went to go turn on the widescreen tv that Harry had installed in the living room, Harry used some magic to get all the trash to dispose of itself. He watched the paper plates fly into the trash and his mind wandered.

Harry was about to go upstairs when his phone rang. Tony had insisted on giving him one of the newer Stark tech phones as a thank you gift and Harry had grudgingly conceded.

“Hello?”

“Potter?”

“Fury, what is it?” Harry asked, going to sit in one of the comfortable chairs in the living room. Tony glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Harry shook his head and focused back on the call.

“I just wanted to make sure your answer is final,” Fury said through the phone.

Harry sighed, dragging his knees up to his chest. He could feel Tony's gaze on him but it didn't exactly bother him. “I'm quite sure. I have had enough of well meaning government organizations. But... you can, I guess, keep me on speed dial. Just you though.”

“Okay,” Fury replied steadily. “I'll do that. I understand your paranoia even if I don't know where it's coming from.”

“Thanks,” Harry said.

“Call me if you need help,” Nick said.

“But you've certainly done enough,” Harry commented. “SHIELD gave me new papers and everything.”

“I am aware. I just have a feeling that I will need your help in the future,” Fury said then abruptly hung up.

“Huh...” Harry trailed off as he stared at the tv without really looking at it.

Tony glanced at him. “Was that Fury?”

“Yeah, he wanted to ask if I would be a consultant for SHIELD,” Harry replied absentmindedly.

“So he didn't invite you to join SHIELD as an Avenger?” Tony asked, turning around in his chair to face him.

“Oh, he did that after the battle,” Harry answered. “Something about me having skills that SHIELD would find useful. I said no obviously.”

“You never did tell us what you are,” Tony remarked, scratching his bearded chin. “Or where you're from.”

“I'm a wizard,” Harry responded dryly.

Tony shook his head. “We know that. Being a wizard doesn't come with wings and nor does it mean that someone would be fast and strong like you are.”

“And you're an expert on wizards?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

“No, but--”

“Leave it be, Tony,” Harry replied flatly. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“Are you a mutant then?” Tony asked.

“Tony, I said no,” Harry retorted. “I don't want to talk about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was woken up in the middle of the night by a cut off moan. He blinked his eyes open and decided that he hadn't made that noise, judging by the continuous noises he could hear now. He sat up and wandered out of his room and just as soon as he got to the hallway which would lead to Tony's room, the wards flared. Harry felt his magic power up, protecting the home from...

He quickly raced to the back to the staircase, practically flew down them and ended up opening the door to discover a Norse God on the other side of it.

“So.... what are you doing here?” Harry asked, looking the man over.

Loki stared at him then seemed to stare at something beyond him. The god looked a lot better than when Harry had seen him a few weeks ago; he wasn't in his armor though. He was in loose green clothes which made him appear softer? Or something along those lines.

“I had forgotten how powerful you were,” Loki remarked. “May I come in?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why? It's not like we're friends.”

“I am not exactly here for you,” Loki replied, frowning a little.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Just because I helped you a few weeks ago, doesn't mean I won't kill you now. I'm not going to let you hurt Tony.”

Loki sighed. “I am not going to hurt him.”

“Oh?”

“I have been...” Loki started, eyes looking everywhere but at Harry. “Shall we say, keeping an---”

They both stiffened as a strangled scream was heard. Harry stilled, studied Loki for a second then stepped aside to let him in. The god strode through and headed directly to the staircase, not even waiting for Harry to direct him to where Tony's bedroom was. Harry quickly flicked his wrist to close the door then sprinted off to make sure Loki wouldn't do anything suspicious.

They both hastened to the door and as soon as they opened it, Harry sighed. He should have known not to let Tony fly the nuke through the portal back during the battle. Merlin knew what he had seen up there. Tony was writhing on the bed and Harry could see drops of sweat rolling down his neck and forehead. Loki glanced at Harry then stepped past him and actually knelt beside the bed, placing a possessive hand on Tony's side.

Harry watched for a minute then when Loki successfully woke Tony up from his nightmare, he quietly shuffled back out and closed the door a little. He sighed a little wistfully then went back to bed. He would add Loki's magical signature to the wards in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Three Days Later

_Wolf was tired; the human that shared a body with him was lonely. Of course, if the human had listened to him, he already a pack. Wolf considered the humans that had fought with him to be pack. The god, the soldier, the two master assassins, the guy in the robot suit, and the giant green guy. But then the human and wolf already had a pack in the previous dimension._ _Wolf was not pleased to have lost it's pack, even if it was out of his own control._

_This was the second month that his human had given up control over Wolf and let him loose._

_The only magic that seemed familiar to him was at the end of the trail he was currently following. And familiar was good. Wolf perked up when the big mansion came into view; it was like where the human with whom he shared a body with lived. This one was clearly well lived in. It even had more buildings that were curved around the main mansion, like dormitories._

_Wolf turned his head to the ground and sniffed as he trotted along, sliding in between the fence and padding up to the mansion. Wolf figured that the humans in the dwelling would at least intrigue the human wizard. He didn't want to live with a human that was tired and sad all the time._

 

* * *

 

 

Harry slowly woke up, opening his eyes and yawning. As he stretched, he felt the grass underneath him and leaned against the tree that he had fallen asleep under. However, when he heard a throat clearing, he started and turned in its owner's direction. A bald man in a wheelchair was staring at him, looking at Harry with a bemused grin. There was another guy smoking a cigar standing a few meters away from him, rough and tall. The smoke drifted his way and made Harry cough a little.

 _“_ Who would you be, bub?”

Harry stared then grinned a little. “Who are you?”

The man in the wheelchair rolled his eyes then Harry felt something or someone try to enter his mind. Harry narrowed his eyes at the guy, glanced at the man who smelled like animal and predator then lowered his shields a little.

_Don't mind Logan. He can be a little..._

_Annoying?_

The man in the wheelchair chuckled, grin turning into a wide smile.

_You are a telepath then?_

Harry shook his head. “I'm not a telepath. Just someone who's really well instructed in the mind.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Months Later**

Harry was just lounging on his couch, casually watching the news on the big screen tv when the door bell rang. He glanced at the clock in the room and saw that it was just a few hours before midnight, his eyes widening. The wards weren't activating so it wasn't anyone he didn't know or would be a threat.

He stood up and strode into the hallway, tucking his wand into his front pocket as he went. He stopped in front of the door for a second then opened it only to find Clint Barton on his doorstep. The archer looked stricken and as soon as Harry had opened the door, he looked like he had jumped. He also smelled of dried sweat, blood and a little of desperation.

“Clint? What?”

“Could I... No, forget it,” Clint whispered, turning to go and swaying a little. Harry could also see a slight limp in Clint's right leg.

“Did you just come here off a mission?” Harry questioned, stepping out into the night. As he did though, he realized that he was smelling more than just blood on the archer's body; there was a trail of blood leading back to the road. And luckily, he himself had fed a few days ago, otherwise, he would probably have to leave. “Clint, hold up. You're hurt.”

Clint stumbled and Harry sped up, catching the archer as he fell. “What happened to you?”

The question went unanswered as Harry felt Clint pass out in his arms. Harry shook his head and fully scooped the man up into his arms and walked back into the house, heading over to one of the guest rooms. He gently lowered Clint onto the bed and summoned the small first aid kit that he kept here. Harry looked the archer over and slowly pulled his armor off, revealing a big gash in his leg.

“Really? You seriously walked and drove on your leg?” Harry sighed and got to work, directing his magic to heal the various wounds on Clint's body. The only major one was the gash on his leg but there were a few open cuts and more than a few bruises. He studied the gash and the amount of blood that was coming out of it and sighed, glancing at his own arm briefly. He conjured a small but sharp knife into existence and opened up a vein on his left arm and held it over the gash, letting a few drops of his blood drip onto the wound. As soon as he deemed that enough had landed, he muttered a healing charm on his cut. He watched as the wound on the archer's leg healed quickly and through his healing magic, could feel that his own blood was helping to generate more.

He bandaged up the gash and spread some bruise paste on the bruises. With the aid of his blood, Clint should be up and about tomorrow... or later today as Harry glanced at the clock.

As soon as he was through, he sighed and cast a monitoring charm on Clint then transfigured the lone chair in the room to a small cot. He stepped into the hallway to grab some extra blankets and a pillow then curled up onto the cot and soon enough fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up to the sun shining brightlyand to Clint staring at him.

“So... what were you doing in my driveway, nearly bleeding to death?” Harry remarked.

“Coulson's alive.”

Harry's eyes widened. “Coulson, as in the agent that Loki killed?”

“Do you know another Coulson?” Clint asked, rolling his eyes.

Harry snorted. “No. How is he still alive?”

“Fury lied to us,” Clint said. “Said he wanted something to bring us together.”

Harry stared, starting to stretch as he sat up.

“How am I awake right now?” Clint asked, staring at his leg and the various bandages on his body. “I was--”

“Yeah, you were quite a mess last night,” Harry interrupted with a frown.

Clint sighed. “I had just come from a mission and Coulson was just walking down the hallway like he hadn't been dead a few months ago.”

“And the reason why you didn't stick around SHIELD's medical wing was... what exactly?” Harry asked, standing up and walking to the side of the bed.

“I...” Clint trailed off, blushing a little. “I guess I just wanted to take a walk.”

Harry stared and snorted.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Two Months Later**

Harry was just on his way home from a feeding when he heard the distinct sound of a bullet speeding toward him. He dodged and growled, looking up and around at the various buildings. Luckily, it was around two in the morning so the only people in the alleyways were people who just didn't give a shit. And it was dark but then again, he didn't really need any light to help him see. He didn't know a lot about guns and their like but that had come from somewhere up high, like a rooftop. He took a deliberate deep inhale of the surrounding area and smelled guns, leather and knives.

He took off running, distinctly keeping his wings and eyes from coming out and turning red. He didn't really want to scare the hell out of any innocent bystanders but he did apparate up to the roof of the nearest building. The minute that he landed on the roof, a bullet grazed his shoulder. Blood instantly started to gush from the wound and he could feel the skin and the flesh underneath it start to heal.

He rolled out of the way to behind a shed on the roof and peeked around it.

His attacker was... Well it looked like a human but from here, he could see a metal arm. But otherwise, he was covered from head to toe in black leather armor and carrying a big, black rifle. The guy was of medium height, probably the same height as Harry. A little shorter than Steve Rogers though. The guy had long brown hair and had a mask covering his lower face but that was all Harry could see.

Harry pulled his head back when a few bullets came his way and when he peeked back, the guy was gone. He stared for a minute then sighed in relief. He pulled out his wand anyway and was standing up when a knife collided with his left leg.

“Fuck!”

Harry pulled the knife out and quickly ran in the opposite direction. He had had no clue that his opponent was... wherever he was. He grimaced; both wounds were sluggishly trying to repair themselves and were using up the energy that he had. The whirring sound of something mechanical gave whoever was trying to kill him away and Harry immediately sidestepped the knife attack.

The skills that he had gained from the vampire who had 'sired' him quickly came to the fore of his mind. His muscles and body weren't used to self defense this way but with remembered whispered instructions, he caught on quickly. Block one brutal punch, kick out with his legs, block an arm headed for his throat...

He cried out at a successfully landed punch to his chest and decided he was done with this. He took one abrupt look into his attacker's eyes then apparated, having no clue where he was apparating to. Only thinking that he didn't want to lead this... person... cyborg(judging by the whirring sound that he had previously heard)... to his home.

 

 

He would remember the... dead eyes of his attacker for a long time. Because there had been nothing human in them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Third Time**

One Hour Later

 

Steve Rogers was just about to go to sleep in his apartment in Washington, D.C. when he heard a scratching sound at his door. It was followed by a low whine, a rather pitiful whine if he was any judge. He slowly got up and strode out of his bedroom to stand hesitantly at the door. Steve didn't know of any dogs that his neighbors had; the friendly nurse next door didn't have a dog.

But as the canine on the other side of his door gave another scratch and a loud whimper, Steve opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight that met him. The dog in front of him didn't look like a dog, not really. It looked like a wolf, a wolf who had gotten into a bad fight. The creature looked up at him, gave another whine then slumped to the floor, limp and... bleeding out of multiple spots on its body.

“What happened to you, buddy?” _And why are you at my door?_

Steve glanced around the hallway, as if looking for someone to claim ownership of this particular furry friend. When he saw no one, he glanced down at the wolf-dog, sighed, and scooped it up. He heard his mother's voice inside his head, scolding him for picking up another stray, one who could possibly have rabies. And Bucky's voice telling him, _we don't need another mouth to feed, Stevie._

Steve shuddered and went back inside, closing his door with his hip then went into the bathroom. He placed the dog into the shower and reached underneath his sink for the small first aid kit that SHIELD had placed inside his home. As he opened the small container, he glanced back at the dog and saw that it had regained consciousness. It was staring at him with light green eyes, following his every movement. The dog actually seemed a little surprised somehow, like it hadn't meant to end up here with Steve.

Though as Steve continued to stare, he realized that those particular green eyes were familiar. He remembered that Harry had had the same shade of green. It had been a beautiful shade of dark green but that was besides the point. Maybe... No, that was ridiculous. Steve hadn't heard of people who could shape shift. He knew that Loki could use magic but still... Lots of dogs could have had this particular shade of green.

Steve picked out some bandages and some antiseptic lotion and slowly crawled the rest of the way toward the dog. The animal wasn't even spooking at his approach; it even went so far as to present the wounds to him. Steve went about cleaning the dog's wounds and bandaging them and with each of them, he didn't even have to move the dog at all. It moved with him.

“Okay, I'm all done,” Steve murmured after a while. “You have an owner somewhere around here?”

The dog whined low in its' throat, staring at him a little... Even though Steve didn't have all the knowledge about how dog body language worked, he still thought that the dog was staring at him a little like the creature was lonely.

Steve stared at the dog and watched it start to get up, albeit gingerly. Once it stood on shaky legs, it started to walk past him, clearly intending to go somewhere. Tail in between its' legs and whimpering every other step.

Steve sighed. “Okay, you can stay here for the night. I'll ask around tomorrow if you belong to anyone.”

The dog turned to look back at him, opening it's mouth and sticking its' tongue out like it was smiling. It gave a small woof and returned to his side and glanced up at him.

He smiled back and gestured for the dog to follow him, by now he was a little used to the intelligent animal and was not surprised when the dog did follow him. When he plodded back to his bedroom, he patted the bed in a clear invitation to the dog but watched as the dog instead curled up at the foot of his bed.

“You sure?”

The dog peered up at him, shook its head then stretched out fully and fell asleep. Steve watched as the dog's breathing evened out then stretched out on his bed, falling asleep quickly enough. The rest of the night was admittedly one of the best night's sleep that Steve had gotten since he had been thawed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up late the next morning, with a ray of sunshine over his body. He wriggled his toes, and slowly stretched, raising up to glance at the bed behind him. The bed was unoccupied and fully made, probably an old habit of Steve's he supposed. The alarm clock on the bedside table said that it was 11am in the afternoon. And since he couldn't hear anything in the apartment, he figured Steve had left already.

He usually slept far more when he was injured, his body healing itself in sleep. And he had been badly injured after that fight.

He glanced down at himself and winced. His clothes that he had been wearing when the whoever it had been attacked were ripped and shredded. Though probably more damage had come from shifting into his wolf than from the fight. He usually had the foresight to take off his clothes when he shifted and apparently he had been too injured to do anything about his clothes.

He stood up and wandered out of the bedroom, reaching into the wolf's memory to remember where the bathroom was. Once there, he conjured a fresh pair of pants and a shirt and changed into them. He splashed some water on his face and took care of other business and then walked out and was about to apparate back to his home when he sighed.

Harry glanced around the apartment as he walked into the kitchen. The few rooms he had walked in had been sparsely furnished and the kitchen was the same. But he did find a pad of paper and a pen. He was jotting down a thank you note when he heard a key turn in the lock of the door.

He stilled and took a sniff and narrowed his eyes. Wherever Steve had been, he smelled like an ice cube now. Though it wasn't like ice cubes had a smell; it was more the scent of coldness. He stiffened when he could smell blood past the ice and trotted to the hallway and leaned against the wall.

When the door opened, Harry took one look at the Captain and sprinted toward him, catching Steve right before he fell. He glanced down at Rogers and flinched. He knew how he had gotten submerged in the ice and spent 70 years as a 'capsicle' as Tony put it. Right now, Steve rather looked like he was well on his way to becoming an actual ice cube. The blue and white uniform he had on was soaked through with water and there were some actual icicles stuck on it.

“Steve?”

The other man glanced up, only now realizing that someone had caught him. His vision was blurry enough but he could make out the familiar green eyes of Harry.

“Harry? What... are... you doing here?”

“Never mind that! What the hell happened to you? You look like you're freezing!”

Steve glanced down at himself and noticed that he was shuddering. “SHIELD sent me... after a warehouse that they suspected... You're warm.”

Harry's eyes widened as Steve proceeded to burrow into him, attempting to make himself smaller. “Okay. Let's get your wet uniform off, which you kinda look-- Come on. Uniform off and into bed.”

Harry brought one of Steve's arms around his shoulders and slowly coaxed Rogers back into his apartment. He used some magic to close and lock the door then steered Steve into the bathroom. He could feel Steve shivering or more like shuddering and lowered him onto the toilet seat.

“Just who thought it was a good idea to send you into a warehouse that apparently had thugs who... what?” Harry muttered as he proceeded to help Steve get his uniform off. “Had powerful freeze rays or something? You feel up to taking a shower?”

“I don't... think so,” Steve mumbled then face-planted right onto Harry's shoulder.

“Okay, another way to get you warm then,” Harry remarked then sighed. “Bed it is. After you get dried off though. I so do not want to get into bed with a soaked to the bone Captain America.”

“And maybe I'll order food in,” Harry added, as he pulled Steve's uniform off and set it on the bars for towels to dry. He summoned a few towels and wrapped them around Steve's shivering body and helped him up, summoning another pair of towels to land on the bed, peeling the covers back. Harry cast a slow drying charm on Rogers then helped him over to the bed. “I'm going to have words with Fury or Hill after this. Serious words. Or words with you, depending on if you knew about the supposed whatever it was.”

Harry lowered Steve onto the bed, making sure the towels were underneath him. Likely water would seep through them but at least the towels would catch most of it. Then he pulled off his own clothes and cautiously laid down on the bed, behind Steve and tentatively pulled him into his arms. Harry winced slightly at the cold but grabbed one of Steve's arms and massaged it, hoping to get the blood flowing again.

 

* * *

 

 

The light touch on his mind should have registered with Harry as a sign but he just shrugged it off. Steve had every now and then had phases of shuddering and Harry had tightened his arms around him and just rode it out with him. He also occasionally heard Steve muttering anxiously in his sleep and rubbed soothing circles on his back. _You're safe. You're not in the arctic anymore._ _They_ _got you out. Shh._

 

* * *

 

 

“Potter!”

Harry jolted out of bed, hearing Steve grumble and go back to sleep. That had sounded like...

“Charles, have you been in my head, again?”

He heard a light chuckle in his mind and rolled his eyes, swinging his body out of bed.

“Potter, I'm not getting any older here!”

“Logan, you ass. We're both not getting any older, technically speaking. I'm coming!”

Harry strode out of the bedroom and trotted through the apartment and opened the door. Logan was standing out in the hallway, holding a couple bags of take-out food.

“Oooh, that smells good,” Harry remarked, grinning a little. “You got food from my favorite restaurant! I'm touched!”

Logan grimaced at Harry's overly sarcastic tone. “Yeah, the professor wanted me to check in on you and the Captain.”

Harry grumbled a little. “Well, you can tell Charles that he's a nosey bastard. And I appreciate it.”

Logan chuckled. “There's enough food for you and Rogers in these. I figured you two would eat a lot. There's also some you-know-what in there too. The local butcher is very confused now.”

“I would invite you in but this isn't my apartment so...” Harry trailed off as he heard movement.

“Logan?”

“Cap, good to see you,” Logan called. “Again.”

Harry turned to see Steve walking to stand alongside him then glanced at Logan in confusion.

“You two know each other?”

“He fought alongside the Howling Commandos briefly,” Steve replied with a wide smile. “It's good to see you too. Would you like to come in?”

“Probably should get back to the kids,” Logan replied hesitantly.

“Logan, come in. I could do with a familiar face from the war,” Steve said then turned to look at Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

“About this morning,” Steve started as Harry paced in the kitchen. He had tried to do the dishes, well what little there were, but Steve had brushed him off. Had even offered to use magic to do it but he supposed that there was something on Steve's mind. Logan had left a few minutes ago. “Thank you. For everything.”

Harry stopped and turned to look at Steve, flushing a little. “You're welcome. So were they freeze rays that you got attacked by?”

Steve nodded. “I think so. People can build freeze rays now?”

“I guess,” Harry remarked. “Assuming they're not wizards or witches. Was it a delayed effect or were you feeling like that... when you were at the warehouse?”

“I... I could feel the beginnings of being cold when I attacked the warehouse,” Steve said.

Harry narrowed his eyes, pulling out the extra 'soup' container in one of the bags that Logan had left. “Did you know beforehand about the freeze whatever they were?”

“I did,” Steve replied, staring at the container that Harry was holding. “And before you start lecturing me, Natasha was with me too.”

Harry sighed. “Well, you could have at least let her go first or something. Or get Clint to watch your back. You were in pretty bad shape this morning.”

Steve started to fidget. “Next time, I will.”

“Next time?! Next time you be more careful,” Harry commented, hearing his stomach growl. “My... Nevermind.”

“Your what?”

Harry sighed then glanced around the apartment. “You know the dog that came up to your apartment door? Injured, kinda looked like a wolf?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “That was your dog? Oh, he should be around here somewhere. He was still sleeping when I left.”

Harry watched as Steve started to walk back to the bedroom but reached out an arm to grasp Steve's arm. Steve stopped and turned to look at him. “That was me.”

“What... do you mean?”

“I mean, I'm part werewolf,” Harry muttered, looking down at the floor. The tile floor was very interesting here.

“Part werewolf? What exactly does that mean? Does that mean what I think it means? Harry...”

Warm fingers tilted his chin up and Harry found himself looking into worried blue eyes.

“Does it mean anything like how The Wolf Man was?” Steve asked, an amused grin on his face.

“What... Is that a movie or something?” Harry asked, hearing his stomach growl again. Steve raised an eyebrow at the sound.

“Didn't you eat with us?” Steve enquired, raising an eyebrow. “You shouldn't be hungry after eating that much food.”

“It was a black and white movie that opened during the war,” Steve added. “Bucky and I went to go see it, after...”

Harry watched as Steve's shoulders drooped and Rogers closed his eyes briefly then opened them again. Harry could see longing and grief in them for a minute.

Harry snorted after a while. “If it was a werewolf movie, did the alleged werewolf turn into a full wolf?”

Steve shook his head. “No, he had added hair all over his body.”

Harry rolled his eyes, putting the soup container on the counter. “Of course he did. Well, I don't exactly do that.”

Steve's eyes widened. “You're saying you really do turn into a wolf?”

“Yep, just like this.”

Harry pulled on the wolf part of himself and felt the change take over.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve watched as the other man bent over and changed, for lack of a better word. Fur sprouted over him and then a wolf was in Harry's place after a minute or two. The same wolf-dog that he had found on his door step last night.

“Harry?”

The dog, or wolf, slowly got up, sat down on its hunches and watched him. Steve watched him yip happily, wagging his tail for a minute or two then it grew, changing into Harry.

“That's why I didn't take you up on your invitation to sleep on the bed,” Harry remarked as Steve continued to stare at him. “You didn't know that the dog wasn't really a dog. British, you know? I wasn't going to invade your personal space when you didn't know the dog was me. I was going to write you a note before you came back all frozen but I just wanted to say thank you. I was ambushed by some weird person last night and I needed somewhere to recover. So... thank you for patching me up and letting me stay the night. It's been a while since I've had someone take care of me.”

“Wait... you said you were part werewolf?” Steve finally spoke up, glancing at Harry as he pulled the soup container off the counter and placed it back within the bag again. “Ambushed?!”

“I'm fine now, Cap,” Harry replied, with a small grin. “I got away. But I should probably get back to my home now. Make sure nothing happened. And drink this.”

Steve watched as Harry turned to go out into the hallway then stopped. Harry sighed and walked up to Steve, reached up and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

“See you later then?”

A minute later, Harry was gone. Steve felt himself blush and he raised a hand to touch where Harry's lips had been, shivering for an entirely different reason other than cold.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fourth Time**

Five Months Later (1 Year After the Battle of New York)

 

Harry was just getting back from a run mid morning when he heard a loud commotion in his house. And he wasn't even inside yet. He sighed and sprinted the last few feet to his door, using some magic to unlock and open it.

“Why the hell is Loki here?”

Harry stopped inside the door at Natasha's accusing question then peeked past her. Loki was sitting on the couch, watching some random children's cartoon, not even paying attention to Natasha or Harry.

“How did you even get in here in the first place, Natasha?” Harry asked, going into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. “No, wait. You're a spy. Why are you here?”

Natasha stared at him. “Why is the guy that we fought nine months ago here?”

Harry sighed. “Okay. Long story short, Loki wasn't actually under his own control. And he's been visiting me every once and a while since.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You trust him?”

Harry glanced into the living room where Loki was staring at them then the god turned back to the tv. As Loki wasn't here when Harry left this morning, he figured this was... Actually, he didn't know why the Norse god of mischief was here.

“A little. One of my friends apparently trusts him,” Harry replied, shrugging a little and turning back to stare at Natasha.

“And you trust this friend of yours?” Natasha questioned, narrowing her eyes.

“Yes, I do. I just can't reveal a secret that's not my own,” Harry remarked, inwardly wondering if Tony and Loki were going to tell anyone about their relationship. “Natasha, why are you here then?”

“I need your help,” Natasha explained. “Nick and I thought you would be able to help with this.”

“With what?”

“Handling a target. Goes by the name of Sirius Black.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stared, jaw dropped. “But... he's dead. I saw him die.”

Natasha's eyes widened. “You know him?”

“I... knew him,” Harry sputtered. “But he's dead. I saw him get... He was killed by Bellatrix and keeled over into the veil.”

“He's not dead,” Natasha remarked, raising an eyebrow at Harry's words. “We believe he's a wizard like you. That's where you come in.”

“Natasha, he was my godfather,” Harry said, starting to pace in the small kitchen. “I would know whether or not my godfather's alive. I saw him die with my own two eyes.”

“Our intel says he's not dead,” Natasha replied calmly, frowning a little.

“But... how? And why do you want to talk to him, if he is actually alive?”

“He's causing some trouble internationally,” Natasha explained. “Scotland Yard has him in their station.”

Harry stared at her then back at Loki, who was staring at both of them. “Okay, if you say he's alive then I trust you. And yes, I'll help you. Only...”

When Natasha saw Harry's grin, she sighed. She already regretted bringing him in on this. The grin on his face was similar to Tony's grin, whenever he thought of something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sirius stared at the door of the interrogation room in Scotland Yard. The non-magical police had all but ordered him to sit still and wait for more men who apparently were more experienced. His problems had all started the minute that he had gotten cursed by his cousin and fell into the veil and come out the other side. The last thing he had heard was the anguished scream of his godson, which would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The officers had taken his wand for some reason. It's not like it was a known weapon to these people and he didn't think he had left a trail for anyone to follow. He had tried to find any clue of magic in this world and yet, he hadn't found any. There was nothing. No Weasleys, no Remus, no house elves, nothing... And no way back to his own world, if indeed this was a new universe or whatever it was.

He had hoped the officers would take off the handcuffs but they hadn't. All he had done was break into a bank and borrow some money. Nothing too violent.

When he heard voices close by, he sat back in his chair and dropped his shoulders. He remembered how to deceive people from his auror training so he did his best to appear unthreatening and small.

“Natasha, I've got this,” the first man into the room said. “You don't need to be bad cop. Or good cop for that matter.”

“Evan, I know you've been pursuing this guy forever,” the red-haired woman said as she walked in behind the guy. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to the guy.

The guy looked a little familiar but Sirius couldn't place it. He certainly looked like a hardened agent, one of those FBI or CIA agents if Sirius had the agency names right. He had shoulder length black hair that was wild in a few places and green eyes that were staring right at Sirius. The guy was wearing a suit while the woman was wearing a strange suit, almost like... Sirius didn't know what it was.

“Wait, you've been pursuing me?! Me? Why?” Sirius exclaimed, glancing between the two agents. “I haven't done anything.”

The two agents stared at him for a minute then exchanged glances. The man brought out Sirius' wand and laid it on the table.

“We have reason to believe that you use that to some effect to break into buildings and fuck up bank machines,” the guy remarked, staring at Sirius and frowning. “She and I believe that... Well, I don't know what it is but it's pretty weird.”

“Spit it out, Evan,” the woman said, gaze turning to Sirius before returning to the guy.

Sirius was very sure that he had heard teasing in the guy's tone but he didn't know why. “I haven't done anything. That's just... a stick.”

“Oh sure it is. Just something you can defend yourself with,” Evan commented, raising an eyebrow. “Possibly magic?”

Sirius stiffened and narrowed his eyes. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

The woman turned away for a minute, lightly placing her head on Evan's shoulder.

“Evan...”

“Natasha, we have a dimension hopper on our hands,” Evan mused, returning to stare at Sirius. Still talking with a little amount of teasing in his voice.

“I regret bringing you in on this,” Natasha muttered, voice muffled by Evan's clothing.

“You've already said that,” Evan replied, rolling his eyes but Sirius could tell the two were fond of each other. “A couple times in fact.”

“You... you guys know?” Sirius asked, hope blooming in his chest. Maybe these two agents could tell him how to get back home?

“Know? Padfoot, I'm a universe hopper myself,” Evan explained, smiling at Sirius now and moving his hair aside from his forehead. “You should have come to the States to look for magic, Sirius.”

Sirius stared and stared some more, feeling his jaw drop. “Padfoot?”

“Hello Sirius, it's good to see you. Alive,” Evan said, now smiling broadly.

“Harry?”

“Yeah, it's me.”

Sirius watched as Harry flicked his wrist and his handcuffs clicked and fell off. He rubbed his wrists a few seconds then stood up, strode around the table and pulled his godson into a hug.

“It's good to see you, pup,” Sirius whispered, feeling shudders wrack Harry's body.

“Sirius, it's definitely good to see you,” Harry muttered. “I thought you were dead.”

“I thought I was dead,” Sirius replied as they finally pulled apart a few minutes later. Natasha had left the room so it was just the two of them. He looked Harry over and realized he had gotten taller and broader while Sirius had been here. “How long have you been here?”

“I got here June of last year,” Harry answered then sighed. “A lot had changed after you 'died' in my fifth year, Sirius. A lot.”

“What exactly happened for you to end up here? You weren't following me, were you?”

“No. I didn't even realize you were in this universe,” Harry responded then groaned a little. “Shit really hit the fan. Voldemort outed the wizards to the muggles in my seventh year and that began a war.”

Sirius' eyes widened. “Why would he do that? Why start a war with the muggles?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don't know. Maybe give us a distraction or something? I don't even want to know. The war was bloody and fast; those muggles had lots of weapons that knew how to find us and kill us in massive ways. Near the end, they didn't even discriminate between the good guys and the Death Eaters. Anyways, he captured me a year after the war started. And... well stuff happened.”

“Stuff?” Sirius repeated, narrowing his eyes. “Define 'stuff'.”

Harry stared at him for a second then opened his mouth.

“What?”

Sirius took a step back when he saw fangs descend then disappear a minute later.

“You're a vampire? How?”

Harry sighed but Sirius watched him start to grin a little. “Well, when a vampire gives you his blood--”

“I know how,” Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. “Was this voluntary?”

“Nope. I... no, it wasn't,” Harry said, shaking a little. “Then there's also... I'm not... I'm only part vampire.”

“Part vampire?” Sirius echoed a little dazedly. “Is the other half human?”

“No, I'm part werewolf too,” Harry answered.

“How... what exactly happened when you were captured?” Sirius said as Harry started to fidget a little.

“It's not really pleasant,” Harry replied staring at Sirius for a minute then glancing at the door. “I haven't even told anyone here... Well, there was a telepath that figured it out but that's a whole other story.”

“Telepath?” Sirius asked, running a hand through his hair. “Is that what I think it is?”

Harry nodded. “Charles Xavier. He's a nice guy. He's seen a few snippets of my memories, helped me a few times too.”

“Harry!”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry turned to look at the door as Natasha came in. “What's wrong?”

“I have new orders from Fury,” Natasha explained, glancing at Sirius then back at Harry. “There's something happening in Greenwich, London. He wants me to look into it.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Did he give any details?”

“No. I don't think anyone knows what's happening but SHIELD got a call from Darcy Lewis.”

“Darcy Lewis? Who's that?” Harry enquired.

“Jane Foster's intern. Are you coming?”

Harry glanced at Sirius then back at Natasha. “Sure. I don't know who this Jane Foster is but sure. Sounds exciting.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fifth Time**

One Hour Later

 

 

“So, who's the woman in the black suit?” Sirius asked as they rode in the back of the quinjet that Harry and Natasha had arrived in. Natasha was flying solo and it wasn't like Harry knew how to pilot a jet or anything really. “Are you two together?”

Harry stared at Sirius then smiled. “No. Nope. I'm kinda... gay?”

Natasha turned to glance at him then back to the sky. “You stayed in Steve's apartment five months ago. Are you and Cap getting together?”

Harry groaned but could see the small uplift to Natasha's mouth. She was inwardly laughing at him. “I'm not even going to ask how you knew that. That was just one night. I just... ugh... Possibly? He's very attractive in the 'I want to climb him like a tree' way.”

Sirius laughed. “Who's he?”

“Have you heard of the Avengers?” Harry asked, glancing out the front windows. This London looked similar to the old universe's London but it was lacking in one thing: a magical component. There was only one thing that stood out to him and that was the great big, hulking alien ship that was on the ground a few miles away. “Team of superheroes?”

“Non-magical?”

“Um, most of them are non-magical. You could consider Thor magical though,” Harry replied. “Norse god of thunder and uses a magical weapon.”

“There are gods here?” Sirius questioned, a little disbelievingly. “Gods?”

“Apparently,” Harry replied. “I was a little skeptical when I first learned about him.”

“Harry, could you get up here?” Natasha called back. “The computers are not working and I am not quite sure about what I'm seeing.”

“Yeah, coming.”

Harry unbelted himself and cautiously strode over to the pilot's seats and stared out the window. There was what looked like...

“More aliens? What the hell?”

“'More'?” Sirius repeated, raising his voice. “You mean you've fought other aliens?”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, welcome to our lives. Well, more like what the Avengers face on a daily--”

“Monthly,” Natasha interrupted, not even turning to look at them. “Monthly basis.”

“Excuse me then. Monthly basis,” Harry continued with a grin. “Is that Thor?”

“I think so. Assuming no one else fights with a hammer,” Natasha commented. “Okay, I'm putting the jet down.”

“Is there an official SHIELD headquarters in London?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. “Or are you just landing willy-nilly on a roof?”

“I'm landing in the street,” Natasha told them.

“You feel up to fighting aliens?” Harry asked, turning to Sirius. “They're probably not too tough.”

“As tough as Death Eaters?”

“No, they'll probably just have guns or something,” Harry replied.

“Advanced technology,” Natasha added.

“That too.”

“Natasha, stay away from the red energy,” Harry cautioned. “It doesn't feel right to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Thor, long time no see!” Harry called out as he hexed one of the aliens. The big round circles in the sky were creeping him out as they didn't look like the regular blue sky. It was like they were windows to other worlds. He could swear that one looked like how he imagined Asgard to look like. The red energy was coming from the lone alien that was holding his arms up, almost like he was directing it or something.

The god turned mid-way through throwing Mjolnir and smiled at Harry and Natasha. “Friends, it's good to see you again! It's good to be fighting alongside you again.”

“What are these creatures? And what are they doing here?”

“Dark elves,” Thor explained, catching Mjolnir as it returned to him and hitting another apparent elf in the head with it. Natasha pulled out her pistols and started to take out the aliens around them. “Jane can explain more fully.”

“Jane?” Harry repeated. “Who's that?”

“That's me!”

Harry turned to look at the stone buildings around them and spotted two women and an older man. He sprinted toward them and heard Sirius follow him, muttering a few swear words and an occasional curse or hex.

“I'm Jane Foster,” the brown-haired woman said. “This is Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig and Ian.”

“What do these dark elves want?” Harry asked then stilled, glanced at Sirius then approached the four civilians. “More importantly, do you guys have a plan?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jane, get out of there!” Darcy yelled, waving at her best friend. More of the dark elves were crowding them, herding them toward something. “Don't make me go back there! I'm in an internship and I like it! I'm actually getting paid! I don't want to die!”

She could hear Thor and Malekith fighting nearby and the distant sounds of pistols going off. The two men that she didn't recognize that had joined the fight were holding sticks of wood and there were flashes of light coming from the wood, whoever they were pointed at keeling over. The Black Widow was sprinting from corner to corner, firing at the aliens and taking out whoever came closest to her.

“I'm coming!”

“Well get your ass over here quickly!”

“Jane, run!” The one man that Darcy at last recognized from last June yelled out, running toward Jane. Malekith was staring back and forth between Jane and Thor and it kind of looked like he was sizing them up. Thor threw his hammer at a few of the aliens that were creeping up on Jane and didn't see red energy bounding toward his girlfriend and her best friend.

“JANE!”

Darcy watched as the younger of the two other men practically gallop toward Jane, almost to the point that Darcy couldn't see him. It was almost like he was supernatural or not human or something.

The guy ran in front of Jane and the red energy collided with him, creating a small bang. Smoke billowed outward and once it cleared, Darcy watched as the guy collapsed and didn't get up.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**And The One Time Harry Needed a Friend**

**One Hour Later**

“Sirs, Natasha and Thor are incoming in a quinjet.”

Tony peered up through the windows, exchanged glances with Bruce. “Do we need to suit up again?”

“They say no. However, they are asking that I call Steve Rogers to come back to Avengers Tower.”

“Did something happen in London?” Tony asked, then stood up, not even caring that he had oil on his clothes and other stains. “And why is Captain America needed? Call him anyway but... why is he needed?”

“Mr. Potter is in need of urgent medical attention.”

“Harry?” Bruce asked. “The guy that the Hulk took a liking to? What happened?”

“Natasha says that he stepped in front of Ms. Foster and took a bolt of aether energy. Thor agrees with her assessment. They were fighting Dark Elves in London.”

“Dark elves?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. “What are dark elves?”

“Dark Elves are the oldest species in the universe,” Jarvis said.

Tony watched as a holographic picture of a creature appeared in front of them. “How did Harry get injured then? They look like they're not that hard to kill.”

“The aether energy is affecting Mr. Potter negatively. Thor and Natasha say that he's dying.”

Tony's eyes widened. “Dying?! As in...”

“Yes, that kind of dying. Thor did say that Mr. Potter stepped in front of the bolt that was meant for Ms. Foster,” Jarvis explained softly.

Tony glanced at Bruce. “Jarvis, do you think now would be a good time to tell everyone?”

“Tell everyone what?” Bruce asked, as they both walked into the elevator. The car immediately started up, taking them to the penthouse.

“I can't say,” Jarvis replied. “From what Thor has told Agent Romanoff, the aether is magical. Mr. Laufeyson may be able to help.”

Tony sighed. “Bruce, you know Loki?”

Bruce turned to look at him as they stepped out of the elevator. “Yes, I know him. What does Loki have to do with Harry dying?”

“I'm kinda dating him,” Tony quietly replied.

“You're dating LOKI?!” Bruce exclaimed. “Tony, are you crazy?”

“No. Actually, Jarvis, am I crazy?”

“Not under the current definitions,” Jarvis replied. “Though I believe if you were to ask Ms. Potts the same question, you would receive a different answer.”

Tony snorted. “Way to have faith in me, Jarvis.”

Bruce stared at him then turned to glance out on the balcony. “You better know what you're doing then.”

“I think I know what I'm doing,” Tony replied hesitantly. “He's just like me, in a way.”

“They're here,” Bruce said. “I'm going to go get the medical rooms ready. So bring him there when they land.”

“Thanks, Bruce.”

“He fought with us that day,” Bruce replied, walking back toward the elevator. “And he's not scared of the Hulk.”

When the quinjet landed on the balcony and Tony saw Thor come out carrying Harry, he winced. The guy was sweating, pale and writhing in Thor's arms and there were red sparks of energy flaring along his skin.

“Thor, bring him this way. I have medical equipment on one of the floors,” Tony called out, gesturing back to the elevator. Natasha came out behind Thor, looking as tense as she looked when she was fighting the Chitauri. As Tony started to turn, another man also ran out and strode alongside Natasha. Tony didn't recognize him but he did have a wand in his right hand. So he must have been a wizard.

“Thank you, Tony,” Natasha said as they all walked into the elevator. “Harry said no hospitals.”

“It's not a problem,” Tony replied as the elevator dropped down. “Who's the guy?”

Natasha turned to follow Tony's finger then glanced worriedly at Harry, who had started to whimper. “He's apparently Harry's godfather.”

“Sirius Black,” the guy muttered, holding out his hand as the elevator sped and came to a stop. His eyes never left Harry.

Tony held out his hand and shook the guy's hand. “Tony Stark. This way. Bruce is already getting everything ready.”

“Bruce is here?” Natasha asked, as they all strode through the hallway and followed Tony. He led them down the hall and could the open door.

“What do you expect? Come on,” Tony said hurriedly. “Thor, I need to ask you something.”

“Later, Tony,” Thor called back as they turned into the room. “I need to see to the wizard.”

“Ah, brother. Figures you would come with the crew and see to my friend. I suppose faking my death wouldn't work forever.”

Thor stilled and turned to see Loki, standing alongside Bruce by the bed that looked like one of the ones that had been in the Midgardian hospital.

“Loki, what are you doing here?” Thor asked, dropping his hand down to Mjolnir.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Lay Harry on the bed. I can help him. Stark, good to see you.”

Thor turned to look at Tony, who was now looking at everything but Thor. Thor narrowed his eyes but did as Loki said, gently placing Harry on the bed. Bruce immediately got to work, setting up an IV drip and injecting Harry with a sedative.

“You trust this guy?” Black asked, turning to glance at Tony and Natasha.

Natasha stared at Tony then sighed.

Tony nodded. “Yes, I trust him. Reindeer games is... I trust him with my life.”

“I appreciate that, Stark,” Loki replied, staring at him for a minute. “Now, allow me some peace.”

“'Reindeer games'?” Sirius echoed, glancing at Natasha. “What... is that a nickname?”

Natasha rolled her eyes then glanced upward. “He gives everyone nicknames. Barton, get down here.”

Tony started as Clint jumped down onto the floor, having opened an air vent. “Clint?? You were in my air vents? What the hell?”

“You can ignore Tony, Hawkeye,” Loki muttered, beginning to glow green.

Tony spluttered. “Hey, I'm offended by that! I can withhold sex, you know.”

“I am so scarred right now,” Clint asked, ignoring Tony and Loki and coming to stand alongside Natasha. Though he did side-eye Loki, looking at everyone else instead. “Will Harry be okay?”

“Sir, Captain Rogers is in the elevator,” Jarvis said. “Shall I direct him up here?”

“Go ahead,” Tony replied. “I don't know why everyone needs to be here though.”

Natasha stared at Tony then glanced at Harry and shrugged minutely. Sirius went to hold one of Harry's hands, glancing at his face anxiously. “I wish Remus was here. He was better at this than I am.”

Everyone watched as Loki worked, green magic floating in the air to hover over Harry. The red energy around Harry rose up to attack Loki's, and for the most part Loki's prevailed. The green magic surrounded the red, pushing it out of Harry's body. It kind of felt to Tony that the air in the room was getting heavy and oppressive and he was just about to make a comment when there was a light pop. Everyone sighed in relief.

“Is Harry okay?”

Tony turned to see Steve join the group. “Hey Cap. Good to see you again. Harry took a bolt of some kind of energy and I think he's fine.”

Steve nodded and stood by Tony's side.

Tony could see Sirius walk over to stand next to Natasha, briefly pointing at Steve. Tony could see them talk but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Clint snorted out a quiet laugh then he yelped.

“That hurt!” Clint exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

“That conversation was meant to stay private,” Natasha retorted. “That means no lip reading.”

“Guys? Why is every...”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry slowly woke up and stared. Everyone was looking at him. Thor, Loki, Tony, Steve, Sirius, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were all staring at him, expressions varying from relief to mock hurt.

“Could I get...” He broke off and fell into a coughing fit, holding up his hand to see that he had an IV in. He closed his eyes once he finished coughing, and realized that he would need blood. Fast if he meant to stay alive. That energy had left him drained in all ways. His magic was depleted and the only magic he could feel was Loki's. “Sirius...”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

Harry coughed again, only for a glass of water to enter his vision. He glanced up at Steve and smiled. “Thanks.”

Steve smiled back. “Your welcome.”

Harry tried to sit up and started a little as Steve helped him sit up. He could feel warmth fill his cheeks and closed his eyes, hoping he had enough control to not let his eyes turn red.

“I need... fuel,” Harry commented, after drinking the whole glass of water that Steve had given him.

“That's what the IV is for,” Bruce replied, turning to look at Harry after studying the machines.

Harry shook his head. “Not quite.”

“You mean...” Sirius trailed off, glancing at him pointedly.

“Yeah, and faster would be better,” Harry responded shakily. His stomach growled and cramped, hunger pains filling his body. He could feel his fangs and they were about ready to dig into any willing wrist or neck, for that matter.

“How fast?” Sirius asked, pulling his wand out.

“Now or in a few minutes,” Harry said. “I would much rather not attack somebody.”

“Attack somebody?” Loki asked, peering down at him. “What exactly does that mean?”

“You're not going to attack somebody,” Steve remarked. “I trust you.”

“Steve, remember when I said that I was part werewolf?” Harry asked, glancing around the room.

“Yeah. I had thought the other part was human,” Steve said, studying him.

“He's not human,” Sirius explained, glancing at Steve then the others. “Part werewolf and part...”

“Part vampire,” Harry finished, looking down at the IV attached to his left wrist. “I'm part vampire and if I don't get blood soon, well, let's not go into that now. So, Jarvis, could you send for blood? Preferably from a butcher? Or a hospital, I'm not picky.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Belay that order, Jarvis,” Steve stated. “Everyone, out.”

Harry stiffened, staring up into Steve's eyes. “You can't mean to--”

Steve stared at him. “You're part of this team.”

“Not officially I'm not,” Harry argued, looking away and belatedly realizing that everyone had indeed left the room at Steve's order. Even Sirius had left the room, apparently deciding to trust Natasha and Thor. He turned to look back at Steve.

“No, but you've helped all of us,” Steve remarked.

Harry sighed and yelped as his fangs decided to come out, regardless of him trying to order them back in. “Damn it.”

Steve grinned at him. “You sound cute.”

Harry glared up at Steve, feeling himself blush. “Yeah, well you try talking with fangs in your mouth.”

“Here,” Steve murmured, sticking out his wrist in front of Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“I trust you,” Steve reminded him.

“Fine, you win,” Harry whispered, reaching out to gently grasp Steve's wrist and bring it to his mouth. He inhaled once, glanced up at Steve one last time. Steve nodded and Harry made a small cut on the wound then slowly latched on to one of the veins.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve gasped but gestured for Harry to continue when he peered up at him. “I'm okay.”

Harry narrowed his eyes but continued to drink, feeling his stomach pains stop and disappear. He took as much as he needed then pulled his fangs back into his mouth, licked the wound and pulled back. Harry sighed in contentment, feeling his body relax at being both fine and full.

“Would you go out on a date with me?”

Harry started and glared at Steve. “Oh for... give a guy time to digest first would you?”

Steve blushed but looked unrepentant. “Is that a no?”

“It's not a no,” Harry replied, grinning. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it for this story! I really appreciate all the reviews and kudos! Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> This story/'verse is continued in "The Hybrid".


End file.
